


Make This Place Your Home

by carolinecrane



Category: Dead Man on Campus (1998)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Yuletide 2012, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make This Place Your Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csi_sanders1129](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csi_sanders1129/gifts).



“That’s the last of it,” Josh announced with a sigh as he set the last box down in their new living room. 

They didn’t really have that much stuff between them, and with Cooper’s movers it had gone a lot faster than it would have if it had just been the two of them. But he was still pretty exhausted, and the thought of unpacking even enough to find plates and silverware was too much to deal with. 

“I’m ordering pizza.”

“No olives,” Cooper called from the bedroom, as though Josh didn’t know his pizza preferences by heart after two years of living together.

He rolled his eyes and dialed the number, then he placed the order and hung up. When he checked his wallet he came up a few dollars short, so he headed down the hall to the bedroom in search of Cooper.

“Hey, do you have any cash? I don’t have enough for a tip,” he said, finally looking up and stopping in his tracks. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like?” Cooper asked, but he was grinning, so Josh knew Cooper had been hoping to surprise him.

“It looks like you’re actually making the bed, but that can’t be right,” Josh answered. “I’ve never seen you make a bed in your life. Last year you paid Pickle to do it for you, and when he was too busy you just slept in my bed.”

“I never heard you complaining.” Cooper fluffed the last pillow and set it at the head of the bed, then he folded the covers down almost reverently. 

When he was done he crossed the room to stop in front of Josh, reaching out to grip the front of his shirt and pull him forward. Josh leaned in to meet him, the hand that wasn’t gripping his wallet coming up to curve around the back of Cooper’s neck. He planted a soft kiss on Cooper’s lips, then another, and when Cooper pressed forward for a third, Josh grinned against his mouth.

“I would have helped, you know.”

“Sure, but then you wouldn’t have been motivated to show me how grateful you are for my thoughtfulness.”

Josh tried to follow Cooper’s logic, but it was hard when Cooper was pressed up against him, breathing the words against his cheek in between soft kisses. When he was done Josh turned into him to fit their mouths together, kissing Cooper soundly as he backed him toward the freshly made bed.

“No, but I could have showed you how happy I am to be home.”

Cooper grinned as his thighs hit the mattress, then he sat down and reached for Josh’s hand to tug him down onto the bed with Cooper. “Don’t let me stop you.”

“We can’t, Coop,” Josh murmured, but he didn’t stop Cooper when he pushed Josh down onto the mattress and slid a knee between his thighs.

“Sure we can,” Cooper answered. His hand slid under Josh’s shirt, fingers hot against his stomach and trailing through the fine hairs below his belly button. “There’s no one here to stop us, remember? That’s the whole point of moving out of the dorm.”

“Coop,” Josh said again, but it was more of a sigh than a command, so he wasn’t surprised when Cooper ignored him. “The pizza guy…”

“Josh, Josh,” Cooper interrupted, pressing kisses along Josh’s jaw. “We’ve got at least twenty minutes.”

“You’re not answering the door in your boxers again,” Josh said, but he let Cooper kiss him, slow and thorough and by the time Cooper let him up for air, Josh’s fingers were digging into his sides and he was rocking up against Cooper’s thigh.

“You never mind when I answer the door for you in my boxers.”

“Yeah, well, I’m the only one who gets to see you in your boxers anymore, okay?” Josh said, and he grinned to let Cooper know he was mostly joking, but Cooper didn’t smile back. Instead he nodded and ran a hand through Josh’s hair, then he leaned in and pressed a kiss to the corner of Josh’s mouth.

“I don’t want anyone but you, Josh.” He whispered the words near Josh’s ear, lips sliding across his skin and sending shivers down Josh’s spine. Cooper’s lips brushed his cheek, then his jaw, then the underside of his chin before he buried his face in Josh’s neck and breathed in deep.

“Coop,” Josh murmured, his hand sliding into Cooper’s hair and tugging until he looked up at Josh again. “I love you, you know that.”

For a second Cooper just looked at him, but just as Josh was starting to wonder if he shouldn’t have said it, Cooper grinned at him. “Wanna show me how much?”

“Sure,” Josh answered, grinning back at Cooper before he pushed him onto his back and climbed over him. He leaned in and kissed Cooper again, taking his time exploring Cooper’s mouth until he was making little whining noises and rocking up against Josh.

Josh pulled back to look at him, then he reached up and brushed a few stray strands of dark hair away from his forehead. “I’ll show you anything you want. _After_ I pay for dinner.”

He reached down and pushed a hand under Cooper, and when Cooper rocked up into him again Josh slid his hand into Cooper’s back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He rolled off Cooper and stretched out on his back, opening Cooper’s wallet and counting out bills until he had enough for the pizza.

When he was done he dropped Cooper’s wallet on his chest. Before Cooper could complain the doorbell rang, and Josh leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to Cooper’s mouth before he climbed off the bed and headed for the front door to pay for their dinner.

“Tease,” Cooper called after him, but Josh just laughed and paused long enough to lean back in the bedroom door.

“Food first, then sex.”

Cooper sighed, then he shrugged and slid to the edge of the mattress to climb off the bed. “I can live with that.”


End file.
